Tulio
'Tulio '''is a 19-year-old con man and gambler who is usually seen with his friend, Miguel. He first appeared in the 2000 movie ''The Road to El Dorado, albeit older in age. Description Tulio is a young man in his late teens with slightly tanned skin. He has somewhat long curly black hair with light blue highlights. A large bang that curls is in front of his face, while the other bang is smaller and straighter. Tulio has wide blue eyes and slightly thick black eyebrows, though they are notably less thick than Miguel's. His nose is long and straight, his lips are thin, and his face is long with a small forehead and a rounded chin. Finally, Tulio has a small black goatee. Attire Tulio wears a white poet shirt, mauve hosen, and black loafers. Personality Tulio is a cynical man and can be pessimistic and nihilistic. He has a cautious attitude and tries to think rationally. Tulio is quite intelligent and is typically the one to come up with ideas and plans. Tulio is also a realist, skeptical of the mythical and supernatural (however, this changes in the future when he and Miguel discover El Dorado). He longs for fame and fortune, wishing to make it rich someday. Clever and quick-witted, Tulio is an excellent con artist. The death of his parents at an early age had an immense impact on Tulio's personality, and he would presumably be much less cynical and "grumpy" had they still been alive. Tulio has a tendency to be more serious and mature than Miguel. Backstory Tulio was born in 1491 to two beggars in Seville, Spain. Though he loved both his parents dearly, no one else seemed to respect them, as Tulio's parents were looked down on as poor, homeless beggars living on the streets. Tulio was not treated much better, so he had few friends. One man in particular hated Tulio's family very much. It got to the point that when Tulio was 8 years old, the man burned down their "home". Fortunately, no one was inside, but all of the family's possessions, money and make-shift shelter was gone. With practically nothing left and still being hated by many people, Tulio's father fell into a deep depression. When Tulio was ten, he and his mother found his father dead; he had committed suicide by hanging himself. His mother fainted from shock at the site of this, and Tulio became depressed himself, not coming out of his mother's "shelter" for a whole year. When he was 13, his mother became very ill. Tulio did his best to take care of her, but she succumbed to her sickness and died. With both of his parents dead, Tulio was left to take care of himself. He was intially a thief, but he learned how to play dice at 15. Meeting Miguel When Tulio was 19 years old, he noticed a young man one year younger than him. The slightly younger man had lost a game of dice and was about to have his ear cut off. Tulio paid for the young man, saving him. Skills Abilities Relationships Family Mother Father Friends Miguel Tulio and Miguel are best friends. Lola Lopez Rivals Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Young Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans